Long Gone
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: A Brucas Oneshot/songfic. Written around "Long Gone" by Lady Antebellum.


**The song is "Long Gone" by Lady Antebellum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or One Tree Hill. The only thing I own is the idea of Brooke finally standing up to Luke.**

* * *

Brooke starred at the man standing in front of her completely shocked. She scoffed but made no statement as she continued to stare at him. It was just so like him to show up at her door in the middle of the night with his charming forgive me smile spread across his face. For a long time she just stood there one hand gripping the door tightly and the other resting on her hip disbelieving that he actually thought coming here was a good idea after six months.

_It's so like you just to show up at my door  
And act like nothin's happened  
You think I'll sweep my heart up off the floor  
And give it to you  
Like so many times before  
You're talking to a stranger  
I'm not that girl anymore_

"What are you doing here?" She hissed finally realizing that he actually thought she was going to cave in again.

"Can I come in?" He asked completely ignoring the ice in her voice.

"No." She denied moving more towards the door ready to slam it shut at a moment's notice.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally." He apologized turning on his charm full force, hoping that she would just cave in and give in to him again. Brooke laughed bitterly at his horrible attempt at charming her. She looked up at him and laughed again as she realized he was just waiting for the moment that she caved and threw herself into her arms as if this moment had come months ago when she still held a torch for him.

_That girl is long gone  
Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
Long gone  
She's not drowning in her yesterdays  
Betcha never thought I'd be that strong  
Well this girl is long gone_

"No Luke, I'm done." She replied walking away from the door not bothering to shut it since she knew he still had a key. She sat down on the sofa where the movie she was watching before he showed up at her door was paused. Picking up her glass of water she mentally rolled her eyes when he sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Brooke please, I'm so incredibly sorry. I lied when you asked me who I wanted standing next to me. It was you, it's always been you and I know that now. I can't take back everything I've done and said but I want to start over, clean the slate. I want you next to me for the rest of my life." Brooke looked deep into his eyes and felt nothing.

_Don't waste your breath with baby baby please  
Cuz I am so not listening  
Don't bother getting down upon your knees and try to beg me  
I'm tired of how you twist the truth  
You're not talking to the same girl  
Who used to forgive you_

"You know had you said that six months ago when you dumped me for her I would've believed you. I would have given up everything I have right now and run off with you like before. But that time is over, there's nothing left between me and you."

_That girl is long gone  
Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
Long gone  
She's not drowning in her yesterdays  
Betcha never thought I'd be that strong  
Well this girl is long gone_

Brooke stood up and walked back towards the door hoping that he followed her. She watched as he stayed seating on the coffee table starring at her. She sighed again, knowing that he wasn't going to leave so easily, she wanted to bang her head against the door in frustration. It was like the moment he had come to the door, as they starred at each other, Brooke waiting for him to leave and Luke waiting for her to cave in. With each passing minute Brooke's patience and hospitality grew thin, wanting him to just get the hint and leave, superman would even be proud of her self control.

_Gone like the wind under Superman's cape  
Like a thief in the night I made the great escape  
I'm not the kind of girl that keeps making the same mistakes_

It was a long six months to get her to this point. Each day had been a mountain of tears and a marathon of throwing things around her apartment. It was an Olympic event for her to get through mourning the loss of their relationship. She moved difficultly from depression and denial to anger. One moment she was crying and felt as she was being sucked into a dark hole and the next she was throwing everything single picture into a fire, a feat that her best friends Nathan and Haley had been more than happy to help with, before she began crying as the things burned. Her trip to acceptance, in her opinion, had not been a smooth one. She wished that he would show up to try and apologize like he had before to get back in her good graces, to tell her that he was wrong and that it was she that he actually wanted.

_That girl is long gone  
Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
Long gone  
I'm not drowning in my yesterdays  
Betcha never thought I'd be that strong, betcha didn't  
Yeah well baby I proved you wrong_

"Sitting there isn't going to bring her back, ya know?" Brooke said breaking the awkward uncomfortable silence in the room. Luke looked at her and tilted his head to the side in confusion, a trait that a dog would do when he was confused about a sound he was hearing.

"Who?" He asked now standing up and walking over towards her. "Who's not coming back?"

"The Brooke Davis that fell in love with you is never coming back. Sitting there and apologizing and telling me that you want to spend forever with me isn't going to bring her back. She went away with the ship that held my feelings for you. So please just leave, there's nothing left between you and me. That girl is long gone." Brooke replied pretty sure that she had recently heard a country song about this very event happening in front of her.

He starred at her for a little bit longer before he sighed and looked towards the open door. She watched as he seemed to have an inner battle about whether to stay or leave and for a moment she felt bad. He looked genuinely hurt as he walked past her. He stopped once he passed the threshold and turned back towards her, hoping that she would stop him. He waited a few moments before she turned her eyes away from him and starred out into the dark night. With a final glance and sigh he turned and walked into the dark night leaving Brooke standing there. When she shut the door she leaned back against it and smiled, that girl was gone but a new Brooke Davis stood in her place with her mended heart still in her hands.

_This girl is long gone, long gone  
This girl is long gone, long gone  
This girl is long gone  
This girl is gone_

* * *

**A/N: Now that I've finally gotten that out of my system I can hopefully get back to my neglected stories and get some new chapters put up. I just had to get the creative machine back up and running and this song just begged to have a fic written around it. I'm still working on my song fics but hopefully this one is better than the others.**


End file.
